The Olive Principle
by Barreleye
Summary: Just a One-Shot about Peeto in a bar. Warnigs: Smut, strong language, alcohol.


**Hey Guys so this is my first One-Shot and story with Smut so please be gentle :D and English is not my first language so I'm sorry for all mistakes.**

**To the couple of people who read People can Change I promise to upload a chapter next week :)**

The Olive Principle.

Peeta walked in a rainy night. He doesn't care that he's wet and will be probably sick the next day but it's not like it matters if he's sick or not. Two hours ago Peeta's life changed completely. His boss came in and said that he and six other employees are fired because of money issues. The funny thing is the hot chicks who do nothing and don't really care about Art are still there and him the guy who did everything to get into this company and did everything for this company got fired? He quits from the bakery who run by his own family. He left his hometown and started a new life without any friends in a complete unknown city. And all that for only getting fired after one year? But the worst thing was that Peeta's sex life got so much into the background that if he only saw a guy without a shirt he has to hide his boner. But there was no sex for Peeta tonight he only searched for a bar to get drunk and forget everything. That was the only way to get away from his destroyed future and to get used to it to work the rest of his life in the bakery.

He walked a while before finding a bar who looks like to be a good place to get drunk. Before he opened the door he reads "Bar only for Guys. No straight ones!" Perfect a gay bar maybe Peeta there was a nice guy to hook up with. It's more healthy than getting drunk right?

"Well I am gay" Peeta murmured to himself and got into the bar.

The bar was full and smelled like cigars smoke. Peeta was glad that the bar was separate into two spaces one for guys who smoke and a little one for guys who not. Peeta decided to go into the no smoking area.

"Hey you new right I never saw you before!" The waiter got to his table. He was the cliché of a gay guy. Not Peeta's type.

"Yes just give me a beer and a triple whiskey" Peeta said annoyed. He wasn't trying to be mean but his not in the right mood to talk to people. The waiter just gave him a 'Ok' and left.

When he got his beer and his triple whiskey the waiter gave him an other drink. "From the guys back there" He said and pointed behind him to two guys who looked like bears. He gave him a forced smile and waved to them. The drink looked like vodka but didn't smelt like that. Peeta shrugs and headed the glass to his mouth short before an other hand took it away.

"Hey that's mine!" Peeta said angry

"Trust me you don't want to drink that" The guy right before him was tall, blond and very muscular.

"And why you know-it-all?" Who the hell things he was?

The guy leaned closer to Peeta and whispered to his ear. "Because the guys payed the waiter to took something in the drink what's going to pass you out"

"Really?" Peeta asked and the guy nodded.

"You're alone here?" The tall blonde asked.

"Yes" Peeta answered

"Do you want company?"

Peeta thinks short about it before he said "Yes why not"

The tall blonde smiled and sat down. "I'm Cato by the way"

"Peeta" He said and shook Cato's hand.

"Why so much alcohol?" Cato asked. Why does he even care?

"I want forget this day completely" Peeta said. He looked threw the bar in was an awkward atmosphere. On each table were two or three guys who looked at each other yearning and their hands were under the tables doing something else. On the table next to Peeta and Cato was a man in his thirties who enjoyed a hand massage by a younger boy. A few seconds later the two guys stand up and got to a door with the sign 'Private area'. What kind of bar was that exactly?

Peeta asked curious "What's behind this door?"

Cato turned around to see it. "Oh yes, these are the rooms if you want a bit more privacy for you know...stuff"

"So this is a cat house for men?" Peeta asked sarcastic. Even if it was he doesn't care.

"Well...kind of but you don't have to pay for sex, you only have to find someone but if you don't want you don't have to here is a lot of security so no one can force you" Cato said.

"Why are you here Cato?" Peeta asked.

"I don't know I just like this place and the waiter gives you a good blow job when you give him good money for his work" Cato answered.

"So you are here for sex?" Peeta asked even more curious.

"No I'm not but I would lie if I say that I not here for a bit fun. You can get really alone in this huge city" Cato said and looked to his hands who were placed on the table. "Why you want to forget this day?"

Peeta looked into his glass of whiskey before he answered "I got fired" and then Peeta drunk the whole glass of Whiskey in one shot. It burned like hell but it was good.

"Whoa you have balls dude" Cato said.

"Why?" Peeta asked.

"You drink a triple whiskey in front of like fifteen horny guys. You need to be careful tonight"

"Well I have you right?" Peeta said and took a sip from his beer. He looked in Cato's eyes who smirked a bit. Cato was hot so why not flirting a bit with him.

They sat there talking and flirting for a while. Peeta needed that right now. A guy who was seems to be interested in him. Later Cato got his own beer and both of them got a bit drunk. When the beers were empty Peeta stand up and took Cato's hand. There were only seven people left in the bar many of them left including the guys who gave Peeta the still full glass of...something.

"Hey I want to play dart!" Peeta said and headed with Cato to the dart thing.

"Okay but let's make it interesting!" Cato said and looked down to Peeta with a slight smirk.

"Okay and how?" Peeta asked.

"Hmm" Cato taped his fingers on his lips. "Let's make a bet!"

"And what's the bet" Peeta asked "I know it if I gonna win you suck my dick and if you win I suck yours!" Cato laughed it was pretty obvious that Peeta was drunk but he accepts.

"Deal?" Peeta asked a last time and gave Cato his hand.

"Deal!" Cato said and shook his hand.

They played Dart for a while and after nearly thirty minutes the winner was clear. Peeta won and Cato knows what that means.

"Well, that looks like I have to go on my knees" Cato said with a little excitation. Peeta smiled up to him. His mind says no but his friend in his pants screams yes!

Cato took Peeta's hand and headed him to the door with the sign Private Area. Without thinking Cato opened the door for Peeta just like a gentleman. The room behind the door was dark. There was a light but it was insulated. The first thing you saw when you came in was a long corridor. With doors on the left and the right. It kind of looked like a jail or something in this way.

"Do we need some?" Cato asked Peeta. He had a condom in his hand. "If yes which flavor? I like cranberry a lot" Cato said.

"Come on it's just a blow job nothing more right?" Peeta said to Cato who still had this cranberry condom in his hand.

"Yeah...just to make sure" He took my hand again and searched for a room for us. On some rooms were socks and other things to let people know that this room is taken.

"Do you like it here?" Cato asked while walking.

"It's nice I mean we both like it here" Peeta said with a cocky grin on his face. Cato get it and chuckled to himself and opened a door. The room was quite good. There was a bed with heart shaped pillows, a table, chairs and everything was in red tones. Even the carpet was red. Before Peeta could do anything Cato pushed him against the wall and smashed his lips into Peeta's. While kissing Cato opened the Peeta's pants and pulled them down before getting on his knees.

"Your ready?" Cato asked

"Oh Fuck Yes!" Peeta said. With that Cato pulled Peeta's white underwear down and released his already stone hart member.

"Enjoy it" Cato said and smiled up to Peeta. With that words Peeta moaned and gasped when Cato's soft lips met his full erect member and short later Peeta's dick fully disappeared in Cato's mouth. Cato sucked and played with his tongue and the feeling was so good. Peeta really enjoyed Cato's job down there but he knows it's not going to take long before he came. He didn't have any sexual activities in weeks so there was a lot of pressure.

"C-Cato I-" Peeta tried to say something but he can't.

Cato stopped sucking and looked up to Peeta "You're not going to cum already. I'm not done down here" And with that he started again but this time his hands found Peeta's ass and grabbed him. This was too much for Peeta. His ass was his sensitive spot on his body. He could feel Cato's fingers in his entrance. First one, then two, than three that was too much for Peeta so he let his full cum in Cato's mouth. To the surprise of Peeta, Cato swallowed it all and gets up.

"That was a lot" He said and smiled.

"It had been a while" Peeta said. "Now my turn"

"Peeta you don't have to I-" Peeta cuts him off with a passionate kiss.

Peeta got close to Cato's ear and whispered "Just lay me on that table and fuck me"

He didn't have to say it twice Cato turned Peeta around and laid him on the table. Peeta's stomach was on the table and stretched his ass out, ready for some fun.

"I hope you like cranberry" Cato said and let his full cock into Peeta's ass. Who moaned loud with a huge smile on his face. There are no words how much Peeta missed that feeling. Peeta felt how Cato's hands got on his hip and how Cato got a rhythm. From the beginning Cato was very fast.

"Fuck Peeta! You have such a perfect ass" He moaned and got faster and faster. While getting fucked Peeta's member got really hard again and he began to jerk himself off.

"I see you like it" Cato said when he noticed what Peeta was doing.

"Shut up and fuck!" Peeta said and chuckled a bit. I didn't take long for both of them to cum. Peeta made it without any sounds just an opened mouth but Cato moaned very loud and after he came he still bumped a few times again before getting out of Peeta's ass.

"You taste very sweet by the way" Cato said with a grin on his face. Both of them were full of sweat.

"Hah Thanks" Peeta said with a sarcastic voice. "Do we have to clean this up?" He asked and pointed on the cum what was on the red carpet now.

"Don't know just put the trash on it nobody will see it" Peeta did it and they both left the room. Payed the drinks and got out of the bar. The rain stopped now.

"So...where do you live?" Cato asked. "I bring you home for sure"

Peeta took a few seconds before he answered. "Where do you live?"

Cato smiled and put his arm around Peeta's shoulders and began to walk. "Well just five minutes away from here"

They made their way to Cato's apartment. Cato's living place was nice, it was not full of luxury but it was enough for one person or maybe two? However, Cato asked Peeta the standard questions. Do you want something? Are you hungry? Peeta answered all of them with no. So they ended up sitting on the couch with the TV on and making out.

"Do I smell Pizza?" Peeta said and looked threw the room.

"You said you aren't hungry"

"Well, now I am" Peeta said gave Cato a kiss on the nose and made his way into the kitchen where he finds two pieces of Pizza.

"Hey there mine" said Cato while putting his arms around Peeta's waist who was eating his Pizza.

"Not anymore" Peeta said turned around to see Cato's face.

"I'm tired" Cato said and Peeta nodded. He didn't want to leave right now. "You stay here right?" Peeta smiled up to Cato and gave him a kiss and took his hand to head to his bedroom.

"Your Pizza?" Cato asked when they arrived the bedroom.

"I'm done with it" Peeta said

"There's still the border!" Cato said in shock.

"I don't like the border"

"What? It's the best part!" Cato said in even more shock. Soon later when they both got undressed Cato got under the blankets and Peeta followed him. They just laid there and looked at each other.

"Cato?" Peeta asked.

"Peeta?"

"Do you like olives?"

"No I'm not do you? And why you asking?" Cato answered.

"No reason and yes I like them" There was a reason. The olive principle when one of two people like olives and the other not they perfect for each other.

"Well goodnight Peeta" said Cato and closed his eyes before he got near to Peeta to put his arm around him.

Cato snores a bit in his sleep. But soon not later Peeta got in the land of dreams too.

Peeta woke up without Cato's arms around him. Was he gone? Did he leave me? Where the only things in Peeta's head right now. He got up and searched the apartment for Cato. He found him in the kitchen in his boxers making some pancakes.

"And done, Good morning Peeta" He said and puts the last pancake on a plate.

"Good morning" Peeta said and gave Cato a kiss.

"I made breakfast" Cato said

"I see do you have any flavors?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah right there a lot of syrup" He pointed on a cupboard. Peeta opened it and looked for a good flavor but soon he felt Cato's lips kissing his neck before Peeta turned his head so he could kiss Cato's lips. Then he turned his whole body around and their tongue started to fight for dominance. Cato stroked Peeta's back before putting his hands on his butt. Peeta wrapped his arms around Cato's neck and continued kissing. Soon Peeta grabbed into Cato's boxers and put his hard member out and got on his knees. When his lips met his cock Cato started to moan. Cato grabbed Peeta's head and fucked his face while he sucked. Peeta looked up in Cato's eyes while sucking. Cato took his member out of Peeta's mouth and said "Let's go to the bedroom"

He got Peeta up and threw him over his shoulder and slapped his ass. Before putting him on bed and start to kissing him and pulling his underwear down. "Turn around" Cato said and Peeta did.

When turned around Cato started to kissing his whole body. Starting with his ear and ending by his butt. Cato started to play with Peeta's entrance with his tongue. He Peeta said he was ready Cato got up and put his dick into Peeta's waiting entrance. This time was much slower and romantic than in the bar. They both moaned and had fun.  
Soon later Cato took Peeta's hip so he was in the doggy position. "That's my favorite one" said Cato before putting his dick again inside of Peeta who enjoyed just like Cato did. The sex got more heated up and was still romantic when Cato got really close to Peeta while working on his entrance.

"I want to ride you" Peeta said and Cato took out. "Sit like that" Peeta said and Cato sat like he was told. Not completely lying and leaning against the end of the bed. Peeta slowly sat on Cato's rock before he was full in and that was the beginning of the end. They both got faster and kissed the whole time. Somehow Peeta managed to jerk himself off while Cato's were on his butt. They both cum load and at the same time.

"Peeta that was-" Peeta cuts him with a loving kiss.

"Time to eat" He smiled and looked deep in Cato's eyes.

"I think they cold now" Cato said and threw his arms around Peeta's body.

"I like you Cato"

"Me too" They kissed, got up and eat the pancakes. Peeta doesn't care about his job anymore he found something better.

* * *

**AN: If you like it please let me know in a review :)**


End file.
